


Remember Me

by Lemon_Tree



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Brotp, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Headcanon, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, but also some canon :), but you can interpret more if you want, they're best friends and I just want them to be happy together fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tree/pseuds/Lemon_Tree
Summary: some thoughts that Barbara has about Jerome in Season 2some things Jerome does in season 3very short, very sad, and very badly written





	1. unable to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in season two after Barbara wakes up from her coma (in case it wasn’t clear enough lol) I’m still desperately waiting for her and Jerome to be obvious besties, so I wrote some stuff, it’s very short and kinda sad and I spent way too much time on this, so I hope that at least one or two people will enjoy it

Barbara’s memories came back slowly after she woke up from her coma; Jim Gordon, the Ogre, her parents, Theo Galavan. She talked about all of them in her therapy sessions. But there was someone she didn’t talk about. A boy, with bright ginger hair, who looked up at her and smiled.  

  
She remembered how they first met, how she dismissed him at first, and how he made an impression on her.  

  
She remembered how they sat on the bed together, talking, and laughing until their stomachs hurt. How they stayed up late so many times, sharing their secrets. How they both lied in bed and played with each others hair until they fell asleep. How he tightly grabbed at her clothes when he cried. How he told her jokes when he noticed how anxious she was.   

  
She remembered all of it. 

  
She remembered how he excitedly showed her magic tricks, how he spun around in his costume, and how he turned red when he saw her in her costume. 

  
But she also remembered how he died; betrayal in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. 

  
And she remembered how she hid under her blanket and cried the entire night.

  
And as she fell sleep, that night in Arkham, for a moment, she wished that she wouldn’t wake up again, so that she never had to remember that boy and his beautiful smile ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this taken directly from my tumblr (http://lovelylemontrash.tumblr.com/post/157318952936/unable-to-forget) , and because it didn't do very well, I decided to post it on here too *shrug*


	2. always on my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2: now with more Jerome and sad 
> 
> this is written even worse than part 1 and also ended up sadder than planned. I hope someone will still be able to enjoy it tho

A hundred questions swarmed in his head while he talked to the pretty doctor. “What happened between you and Jim?” _Where’s Barbara?_ “Did I kill Bruce Wayne?” _How is she?_ “What happened to Theo Galavan?” _I want to see her._ “Where’s my face?” _I need to see her!_

Even though he wanted to search for her, he had other plans. As he was planning the young Wayne’s death, he told his followers _“Find Barbara Kean!”_ But of course that was easier said than done by a group of crazy lunatics.

After a few hours he got a crumpled up ball, made of scraps of paper with various numbers written on them, back, and as his cult laughed and celebrated, he searched for a quiet place to go through all these phone numbers.

 

His fingers started to hurt from typing and it was almost time to go and visit Wayne Manor. He had almost given up hope when suddenly “Who’s this?" 

His eyes widened and he grabbed the phone with both his hands. Hearing her voice again felt like a dream and for a split second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but then again "I’m hanging up, if you don’t start talking!” She sounded more impatient than annoyed.

A grin  formed on his face. “Oh, I thought you’d be more excited to hear from your best friend again, Babs.”

The silence on the other end was almost unbearable. His grin slowly faded and for the first time in what felt like forever he was nervous again.  He opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything he heard her whisper _“Jerome..?”_ Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it, it sounded so unsure.

“What? Not happy to hear me?” he joked, smile back on his face. Again silence on the other side, and then… a whimper. He panicked. “Barbara? Are you okay?”

He heard sniffling and… was that a giggle? “Are you worried about me, ginger?” followed by another small giggle.

“You know I am.” He smiled again, this time genuine and more relaxed “But I’m sorry I have to cut this short; got some big plans tonight. Catch you later.” He winked, forgetting she couldn’t see him.

Barbara sighed. “Just be careful. I… I don’t want to loose you again.”

He only noticed the tears on his face after he hung up, and how they stung on his half-healed wounds. Wiping them away quickly, he went and got ready to visit Bruce.

 

As he laid on  the ground, feeling the muddy water seeping through his clothes, there was only one thing on his mind. _I hope she visits me, I really want to see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, taken from my tumblr (http://lovelylemontrash.tumblr.com/post/157668719876/always-on-my-mind)


End file.
